


Colours of Darkness

by EilishMac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EilishMac/pseuds/EilishMac
Summary: Aspen Boyd meets her soulmate in the midst of the Battle of New York. He doesn't realise it. Unfortunately for her it results in disaster.





	

The city was in chaos. Creatures from worlds too far to even comprehend had descended upon the city of New York. Although the country had America’s finest superheroes defending it, the chaos was still far stretching anything anyone in the modern day had ever thought would happen to the great city, and whilst the rest of the Avengers were fighting the Chitauri, Steve Rogers was ushering civilians from the bank where they had once been held captive by three alien creatures. People were rushing panicked out of the building, into the terrorised streets whilst the police were ushering them into the safety of the subway, out of direct contact with the alien warriors. In the midst of the panic a young women bumps into the arm of Captain America, her hold world brightens as colour floods her vision.  
The young women stopped shocked. She had lived an entire twenty-five years in black and white and for colour to burst into her world so unexpectedly and sudden she couldn’t help but stop and stare in complete and utter shock. Spinning around she tried to find the person who would make her life so bright and colourful but everyone had the same horrified expressions on their face as she had prior. The woman found herself being pushed with the flow of everyone else, away from the direction she had wanted to travel in. The thought of meeting her soulmate, the one person who could make her truly happy, was the only thought in her head. Ignoring the screams of others and the shouts of the police telling people to get back was drowned out by the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears. Someone tried to grab her arm and pull her back in the direction of safety, however the woman was too determined to find her soulmate.  
Through her determination the woman managed to push her way out of the crowd. She found herself looking around for the person who she would have an instant connection to, but instead of finding someone searching for her she found herself facing the terror of the battle. Large alien creatures shooting strange weapons at the Earth’s mightiest heroes, whilst they themselves were shooting their weapons back. The woman’s conscience suddenly came back to her. She felt the almighty need to flee from the streets back into safety, but the niggling feeling in the back of her mind refused to let her forget about her soulmate who she had been so close to finding.  
Without a second thought the women found herself spinning on the spot and trying to find the large crowd of fleeing civilians she had once been a part of. Even though the woman found herself sprinting towards the group she still wasn’t quite fast enough and she soon found herself being blasted through the air, a terrible electric pain flooding her leg and then pain engulfing her as she landed on the hard asphalt. Her head bouncing off the ground and her vision swimming. She didn’t lose consciousness straight away that came when a horrible grotesque creature burst into her vision but was quickly thrown away by Captain America himself.

\---

During the great battle Steve Rogers had been too preoccupied trying to rescue civilians and limit the damage the Chitauri aliens had caused that he never even realised when the colours he was seeing suddenly brightened. Ever since he had lost Bucky back in the war, Steve had been seeing slightly dimmed colours, darker colours just being seen as shades of grey whereas brighter colours had become dimmed. For the longest time Steve had paired this off with the fact he was being punished because he couldn’t save his soulmate and was destined to see the world how it is to him, dim without the light of his life. Usually when a soulmate dies the partner loses all colour except black and white, which is why Steve believed he was being punished.  
After one particularly brutal punch to a chitauri, Steve found himself drawn out of the alley in which he was fighting. Once out of the alley he watched as a young women was sent flying from the blast of the alien weapons. He quickly attacked and neutralised the attacker, however when he looked for the body of the female he spotted another chitauri stood over her body, his jaws snapping. Quickly Steve sprung into action attacking the imposing creature and getting the poor woman to safety and into the care of a few policemen who quickly took her to a paramedic and she was whisked away in the back of an ambulance.  
After the battle was won and the lives of the Avengers were slowly returning back to normal Steve began to notice things.  
“Hey Tony, did you replace all the furniture up here when you rebuilt?” Tony looked at Steve confused, one eyebrow quirking up.  
“Just a few things here and there, Pepper convinced me that the whole room didn’t need redecorating, just the damaged items. Why?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare at the sofa.  
“The sofa is new, correct?”  
“No?” Tony continued to look at the Captain. Natasha herself had begun to listen in to the conversation as well.  
“Steve, we’ve always had that sofa.” She spoke slowly, standing up to face him.  
“No, we used to have a similar sofa but it was darker, more like a maroon colour. This is bright red.” Tony and Natasha both looked confused and continued to stare at Steve.  
“Steve, that sofa has always been that colour. This room wasn’t even damaged in the battle, why would I change it?” Steve continued to look at the sofa, his eyebrows still furrowed in confusion.  
“Hey Steve, when Bucky died did everything turn black and white?” Natasha queried, Tony could almost see the cogs working in her mind putting two and two together.  
“No, everything just faded in colour and went a bit darker.” Steve’s eyebrows stayed furrowed, his eyes misting over slightly. It was a sensitive subject, not one he spoke of frequently.  
“Do you think maybe you have been given a second chance? You might have met your second soulmate. It’s not unheard of.” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. He didn’t really want another soulmate as no one could replace what Bucky had given him, but he supposed he couldn’t be the one to break someone else’s heart by rejecting them so he would give them a chance. However he didn’t even remember meeting someone recently who had lit up his life quite like Bucky had. The only time recently that he had met new people was during the battle and if he had met his soulmate then he had almost no chance of discovering who it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site. Please feel free to send messages telling me about any grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
